


The Dragons keep

by Ivypage21



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivypage21/pseuds/Ivypage21
Summary: Your brother "visits" a dragon, you both pay a price for his actions.





	The Dragons keep

He is so warm, unlike the legends that the elders told you. They said that he would be cold and scailley, but he has tufts of fur around his neck, feet, and on his belly and he is so warm and strong. He is excedingly handsome and gentlemanly as well, his scales are a brilliant Garnet Red, his tufts of fur are a beautiful Gold, his claws and horns look like they are made of Obsidian, his eyes are an Icy blue, the inside of his wings shimmered an Emrald green. "I love it when you are close like this, I can just breath you in." He inhales deeply, taking in as much of your scent as possible. He nuzzles your neck and licks behind your ear. His tongue is warm and rough.The memory of how all this happened pops into your head. 

It was cold, you were wearing the big coat your grandmother made for you, it wasn't very beautiful but was made with love. You looked over to see your brother and a few of his friends were coming down from the mountain, carrying huge sacks that sounded like metal on their backs. "There you are!" You screamed at him, "Where have you been? We have been worried sick." His face held a grin that could make the Cheshire cat cringe. "We went and barowed some things from our dragon friend next door." You felt your heart stop mid beat. "You did what?" You barley finished the sentence when you heard a blood curdling roar come from the mountain. You looked at the cave and saw two Icy blue eyes staring straight your way. He then flew down to where you and your brother were, "I am Erastis and you have stolen from me." He was at least ten feet tall on his hind legs and his arms were bigger than your thighs. His tail was curled on the ground behind him.

"Erastis please," an elder begged, "we have made peace for so long, we do not wish to end that." Out of the corner of your eye you saw your father, and a few others, yank away the sacks from your brother and his friends. "This is an outrage," Erastis boomed, "I have guarded this village for a haundred years." "We understand, these young men will be punished severly for what they have done, your belongings will be returned to you, and we will even let you choose the punishment." The elder gave a look that could kill to your brother. Erastis however was no longer looking at the elder, but at you. "Please, my brother is young and is trying to prove his bravery." You plead with Erastis. "He has only proved that he is an idiot, and is trying my patience," Erastis seemed to ponder on something for a moment, "I will take your words into consideration none the less." 

The next day Erastis came down from the mountain, it was snowing. You were all waiting in the center of town, as he approached you noticed that he held himself a different way and seemed to have a different aura about him. He was also very finely dressed. He walked up to the elders, "I have considered a punishment befitting of these young men." His voice was lighter than before but, still held a dark tone to it. "They will polish every piece of jewelry and gold in my horde." You unleashed the breath you felt you had held for so long, you thought that you might have turned blue in the face. Your brother on the other hand was not to thrilled with the idea of polishing the dragons horde, however when he tried to protest your father quickly reminded him that stealing from a dragon was punnishible by death. He did not complain again. 

You where charged by an elder to make sure that your brother and his friends got up and down the mountain everyday, and making sure that nothing else from the horde went missing. Each day as you started to go up and down the mountain Erastis would provide you all with lunch. As the days started to pass the lunches would get more and more extravagant. He would also eat with you four everyday. You all talked and started to get to know Erastis more and more. You found out that he hatched in the South and came up North because he wanted to see snow, he stayed for the people, to protect them because they showed him how to survive the winters. Day after day you and Erastis started to grow closer, but it was done all to soon, your brothers punishment was over and there was no exuse for you to go up the mountain anymore. 

Two days after the punishment was over Erastis came down the mountain, he was very nicely dressed and smelled like he had just had a bath, he had a beautiful box with him. He walked up to your father and the elders, "By the way you are dressed I would not guess that you are here because my son has stolen something from you." Your fathers sense of humer showing at that moment. Erastis was tring to hide a grin, "No, I am actually here to talk to you about your daughter. Over the passed couple of months I have gotten to know her quite well and I was hoping that I may have your permission to court her in the human way." Your father looked at the box, "This is a present for her," Erastis laid the big box on the ground before you, you opened the box and inside lay a gorgouse dress, it was as icy blue as his eyes with a cape, gloves and boots to match. Your father closed the box and looked at Erastis, "Just because you braught my daughter a nice dress does not mean that I am just going to hand her over to you." "I would never dream of you doing so sir." Erastis face looked as if though he was going to have a heart attack. Your father grinned, "Come with me and we will discuss terms." It has been two years since that day, and there you where snuggled under him taking in his warmth as much as possible. You feel in these type of moments that you wanted to thank your brother for being an idiot who stole from a dragon, because that dragon stole your heart, and in two months will be having your hand in marriage. You heard your father calling your name. "I don't want to move your too warm." "I know, but you will have all of my warmth in only a couple of months." He stood up and pulled you up beside, you walked hand in hand with him. "It is time for me to leave but I will be back tomorrow, I love you my dear." You two kissed deeply and he flew off into the night. You could not wait for the two months to be over and you and him could be together.


End file.
